Sex Chromosome
by mortalhelix
Summary: Sequel to "It's a Spy's World." Two years since, and neither can get each other off their minds. So when a funky circumstance sends one into the arms of the other, they both pick up where they left off.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Pairing: Harry/Heero

**Sex Chromosome**

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Hn..."

"Yui!" Une's exasperated voice cut through. He glared at her. Undeterred, Lady Une glared back just as steadily.

"Repeat what I _just_ said." She dared him.

"Go undercover to flush out the new gang known as the 'Corpse Flowers' and discover everything about them, how they work, where they get their munitions, how they operate, their goals and members."

"And?" Her eyebrow rose challenging.

"_And_ no-one else can do it because they're either injured, already on a mission, or back-logged with paperwork. Duo will be my contact once he's done his own paperwork, until then I'm to wear a wire. I get it Une." Une scowled at him.

"Fine, get out of my sight."

"Che."

* * *

"Talk about amateurs. Harry, are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

"No. Hermione, they can't see this place. Grimmauld is still under fidelius. It's just a bunch of Death Eater children stalking me. It's really nothing. It's not like I actually _use_ the front door you know. They can stay out there as long as they want."

"According to Draco, they're calling themselves the Corpse Flowers..." Harry snorted then wrinkled his nose.

"Who wants to be named after decomposition? Not to mention flowers. Let me guess, their 'leader' is a girl." Hermione grinned.

"Yup! And all of them still in school! Unfortunately, the ministry can't do anything without undue exposure. They are, after all, posing as muggles."

"Oh good, they'll be gone by September then. No wonder they haven't put up anti-apparition wards or anti-portkey or even a block of the floo, too young and too inexperienced. Not to mention the trace is still on their wands and even if it wasn't, any magic in this area is monitored because it's the Black properties... and they think they can kill me? Seriously? They were in diapers during the war!" Harry gave Hermione a rather bizarre look. The bookworm just laughed in his face as she twirled and with a crack was gone. Harry sighed, limping upstairs to his bedroom. He really should use his cane no matter how much he hated it.

This whole situation started about a month ago. He should have figured it out since Hogwarts let out last month for summer. Harry snorted again, fiddling with his shirt before taking it off. A splattering collection of scars greeted him in the mirror. As always, he inspected them a bit, before continuing with his pants. This time, he had to sit down. As he shimmied out of his pants, he stared down at his left knee. A crisscrossing mesh of newly healed scares greeted him. He sighed. The injury was a year old, but the phantom pains and stiffness were still a bother. Magic couldn't cure everything it seemed.

Once finished, he hauled himself up and into the shower using a metal bar as a grip. Once in, he turned on his shower head with a flick of his fingers and ordered the soap and shampoo to lather him up with the same twitch of his fingers. He sighed as he allowed his hands to roam all over himself. A flick of his finger there and he gasped as his nipple hardened. He moaned as his free hand hand pinched his other nipple; one hand went down... down... down. He grasped his hardening penis with firm fingers and stroked languidly.

The hot water cascaded down on him, washing the soap suds away and cleansing him. He gripped himself harder, pinched harder. His hand traveled back to his other nipple and rolled the nub beneath his fingers. His hips thrust shallowly into his hand.

BANG! A sharp, loud crack echoed outside followed by two more consecutive cracks.

Harry's eyes flew open as the ringing sounds of gunshots reached him. He frowned, shaking the water off with a scowl and, cursing his curiosity, he grabbed his bathrobe and his specially made cane. Faster than most would assume, he was at the front door, still dripping wet. He opened the door without hesitation, taking in the scene before him with shrewd eyes. What appeared to be a wizard wielding a gun, Harry knew for a fact was just a muggle. There wasn't any magic resonating from him. The messy haired individual had his back towards Harry's direction.

Further, across the street, were those Hermione identified as Corpse Flower. He rolled his eyes; seriously, what a dumb name. Those kids were still learning to walk when he was fighting Voldemort. He sighed, what a terrible situation. On one hand, he could let the Good Samaritan with a weird fashion sense – undercover police officer, perhaps – continue his defence, or... but before Harry could make up his mind, the decision was taken out of his hands.

A weak powered killing curse made its way towards the tall man. Without thinking, Harry left the safety of the fidelius charm around Grimmauld, grabbed the man by the collar, and hauled him back through the invisible door. The man stumbled, but caught himself, turning swiftly and pointing his gun right into Harry's face. Harry stared back unflinchingly into Prussian blue eyes. _Damien's_ eyes.

* * *

The mission was failure from the get-go. The Corpse Flower had ridiculous uniforms (seriously? Robes? What _were_ they thinking?), no weapons (unless you counted those twigs they carried. What was up with that?), and their only goal was the death of one person, Harry Potter. Before Heero could get any data on him, they somehow knew he was a spy and attempted to kill him with those twigs. Heero didn't know how they worked, but he knew he couldn't fire and kill them, not after discovering they were essentially school children. He didn't condone killing children, not after the first time.

He barely managed to keep silent as he was suddenly jerked backwards into a doorway he _knew_ didn't exist before that moment.

"It's Potter! He _does_ live here!" was heard before a mahogany door slammed shut. Heero whirled on instinct, bringing his gun to what would be eye level, if only his saviour wasn't a foot shorter than him. He corrected himself and then froze. There was only one person in all his memory that had eyes as vividly green as the man before him. Although the hair was longer and back then he hadn't had a beard, there was no mistaking those eyes or that shape. Dr. Evans the spy.

"Evans." He greeted, lowering his gun warily.

"Evans is my mother's maiden name... though I doubt Damien is your name either." Evans smirked at him.

"Then you're Potter...?"

"Yeah. Lord Harry Potter, at your service." Heero blinked. Well shit. This changed everything.

* * *

"You're a lord?" Heero still kept tight the grip on his weapon, but felt the situation no longer warranted it.

"Hmm, yes, but only in title." He watched as _Harry_ turned and limped away. Heero frowned, following as his eyes riveted to Harry's cane. He also hadn't had that last time they met.

"You can put that away now. You don't need it, and this place doesn't technically exist, so you're safe for now."

"For now?" Heero put the safety back on his weapon and re-holstered it. Harry smirked at him, going to a cabinet to fetch some mugs. Heero realized they were in a dingy kitchen just off from the foyer.

"Apparently I'm a pedophile. You should be wary. I might give you candy or something." Harry teased. Heero blushed scarlet in reminder of that oh so unforgettable car ride back 2 and a half years ago.

"What do you mean, this place doesn't technically exist?" Heero asked feeling put off by Harry's turned back.

"Magic. No don't look at me that way." He handed Heero a steaming cup of coffee. Strange, Heero didn't recall seeing a coffee maker, or hearing any boiling water. He didn't drink the cup, despite Harry's amusement.

"Hn."

"I'm serious! How do you explain a door that wasn't there before, kids wielding sticks that could somehow harm you from ten feet away? I'll prove it." Harry brought fourth his cane and pointed it at the table. Heero tensed warily and uncertainly... before watching as the table turned into a pig and back. He was still staring ten minutes later.

* * *

Harry watched _Damien's_ facial expression with great amusement. Technically, he was breaking the law, but technically, he was also saving Damien from having his memories wiped. He was sure Hermione, the new minister of magic, would forgive him for it. He puttered around in the kitchen before Damien finally broke out of his stupor.

"Heero Yui." Harry turned, blinking.

"Huh?"

"Heero Yui, my name."

"Oh! I knew that. Right." Harry blushed as Heero smirked at him knowingly. What a strange little situation they were in.

"So this place...?"

"It's under a special charm; no one can see or enter this place without knowing the password. The secret keeper is the one the spell is tied to. I'm the secret keeper of this place. What were you doing with the Corpse Flower?"

"I work for the Preventers."

"Oh... I used to work for the magical equivalent, but I switched over to the department that dealt with stuff like experimentation with magic and all that. I was working there for 3 years before I met you... back then." Harry smiled. He gave away information... without giving away information. How awesome was he? He could tell by the tick in Heero's eye that he too realized that same fact.

"And now?"

"I retired last year after a blasting hex took out my knee, hence the permanent limp." Heero nodded. He held up the cooling coffee and Harry grinned.

"Yep, magicked that too." Heero scowled.

"Do you want breakfast? It's still early, the food prepares itself... and I need to finish my shower and shave. If you want to see more magic, stick around. You're free to explore, just... if anything feels wrong to you, don't touch it. It's likely cursed." And with that, Harry left the kitchen and ambled up the stairs. Heero suddenly felt very unsure and a bit nervous. He was fascinated when a skillet was filled with bacon, the stove turned on; a pot lifted out of the cupboard on its own, eggs cracked themselves into it. Heero watched fascinated and a bit in awe. He spent the next 10 minutes wrapping his mind around the concept that magic existed. With the proof before him, it was easier to accept.

* * *

Harry had to be quick about it. He finished washing quickly in the shower, no longer having the courage to complete his earlier pleasant task. He quickly started to shave off his beard, having promised Hermione he would clean up. He didn't bother putting on another bathrobe, instead letting his body air dry while he shaved in the nude. He was nearly done when Heero found him, carrying a plate of food. In fact, Harry didn't even notice him until he turned to get some clothing.

"Hi." When Heero didn't respond, simply stood there, blushing cutely and holding a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, his eyes unabashedly roaming over Harry's body, Harry tried a different tactic.

"A sexy man carrying bacon to me in my bedroom? I think you just made one of my secret fantasies come true." That snapped Heero to attention as he locked eyes with him. Heero placed the plate on a nearby dresser and walked calmly into the open bathroom attached to Harry's bed-chamber.

"Uhhh... my, what a big gun you have." Heero grinned lopsidedly as Harry back up, before he was seized by Heero's steel like arms and his mouth devoured. Harry melted instantly, his arms wrapping around Heero's much larger frame, hands clenching onto fabric as he struggled to hold onto sanity. Heero was a much better kisser than before. A hot tongue danced around him, drawing him out and sucking on him. Harry whimpered softly, pulling back to gasp for breath. Damn, he was weak at the knees already.

"Bed." He whispered huskily, Heero led him there, and Harry grabbed a tube of lube on his way out of the bathroom. When they reached the bed, he saw Heero pause and blush even redder. Harry swooned. Big bad cop is _still_ a virgin!

"It's easy... you do know how sex works between men, right?" Heero nodded, still looking quite bashful. Harry refrained from giggling, laughing or grinning. He settled for turning Heero towards him at the foot of the bed.

"My fellow agents... are in same sex relationships." Harry peered up at Heero as he reached out with his free hand and grasped Heero's hand.

"Do you still want to do this? We're strangers to one another."

"Don't care..." Heero murmured. Harry smiled; at last he'd have his Gundam pilot. Two years dreaming wasn't enough.

"Let's start again, then. Kiss me." He demanded. Heero happily obliged him. He plundered the smaller man's mouth like a pro, delighting when he elicited that whimper once more. Harry's hand was threaded through his hair, tugging gently. Heero leaned over Harry, forcing him back and onto the bed. He broke apart their lips as he fell backwards. Heero crawled after him as they scooted back towards the headboard.

"You're over dressed..." Heero smirked, hands roaming over Harry's chest. He watched the green-eyed man pant before removing his shirt and tossing it overboard. Harry grabbed his exposed wire and transmitter and tossed those somewhere too. Next came his pants and he too shimmied out of them. But when it came to removing his boxers, he paused, suddenly blushing scarlet once more. Harry tugged the waist line of his boxers. IHiHIhisd;jhf

"Don't be shy. I'm not." Indeed, Harry was practically flaunting his naked, beautiful, sexy body. Heero didn't feel so embarrassed anymore and disposed of his boxers as well. Now they were both naked. Harry ran his hands over Heero's broad shoulders, down to his abdomen, his 6 pack, and his muscled thighs. Heero opened his mouth and exhaled as Harry's hands teased him. He copied the movements, exploring in his own way and Harry let him.

"See... nothing to be afraid of-" he was cut off as Heero kissed him again, hands still roaming. Harry whimpered once more, caught between Heero's mouth and his hands. Harry tore away to give Heero instruction.

"It's okay to lean on me, balance your weight on your elbows... ssss.. yesss like that." Harry couldn't help the hiss of pleasure as Heero's body melded to his, his thick heavy cock pressing against his thigh, already so excited. Heero towered over him, a pink hue to his cheeks. Harry kissed his lips while speaking.

"Move your hips... in little circles. Oh god..." Harry choked off as Heero's cock came into contact with his, gently humping him. Harry was as hard as a rock, and Heero was too. He pushed the lube into Heero's hand, moaning as Heero thrust particularly hard against him, rocking the both of them with sensation.

"One lubricated finger at a time, inserted into the rectum... you're big... really big so use at _least_ three fingers. I'll tell you when I'm ready for more each time." Harry panted out, reaching done to touch himself to relief some tension. He was shocked when his hand was slapped away by a smirking Heero. It seemed he had finally gotten some confidence. One finger was lubed up and Heero gently teased the puckered opening. Harry's breath hitched as Heero forced him open, sliding that finger in. Harry gasped softly as he pumped in and out, crocking that finger as if searching for something. Heero's breath tickled the underside of his cock, making Harry moan softly.

Heero shimmied down until he was level with Harry's groin. In response, Harry grabbed the sides of his buttocks with both hands and pulled them apart as his legs bent up and in the air over Heero's shoulders. It alleviated the pressure on his busted knee was well. His head hit the pillow and his eyes gazed unseeing at the ceiling.

"Second finger." He whispered, and Heero obeyed, inserting another finger as gently as possible. Harry hissed again before moaning as Heero pumped his fingers once more.

"Scissor them... like a pair of scissors." Heero followed each instruction as Harry gave them, even going up to four fingers instead of three. He slowly fucked the mysterious wizard with his hand, before finding that every so elusive spot Duo was always talking about.

"Fuck!" Heero paused as Harry's moans and writhing increased. He experimented and repeated the action, feeling a strange slick but sponge like consistency beneath his fingers. Yep, finally found the prostate. He wiggled his fingers over that spot intentionally as Harry called out, loudly. Making the older man cry out was like making angels sing, damned beautiful to watch.

"Please... _please!_ Oh god please! Heero! Fuck please..."

"Please what?" Though Heero was fairly certain he knew what was next as his cock was reminding him, he wanted Harry to say it.

"Fuck me! Please! Just... lube up and... _Fuck!__**" **_Harry nearly screamed as Heero put the tip of his lubricated, throbbing hard penis to Harry's opened rectum and pushed hard. The single thrust stole Harry's breath away. By far, Heero was the biggest Harry had ever had. It made Harry drool at the thought of him fully grown in a few years.

"So full... oh god..."

"What next?" Heero was teasing him; he knew what to do next. Vivid accounts by friends, various books and pornography had equipped him well when it came to know how, just not the experience. Harry whimpered and gasped as Heero's hands loosely stroked him in tune with his shallow thrusts.

"P-pump? Thrust.. yess... um... hnnnn faster!"

"Hmm... what if..." Heero leaned down to Harry's lips "... I wanna go slow...?" Harry could only moan in response. Heero smirked, remembering how he practiced in his shower masturbating to see how long he could last. Their previous encounter had been too quick. This time, Heero decided, he'd take his time. He went very slow, so slow it was agonising.

* * *

Harry was panting, moaning for what seemed like days on end. Every time he begged for speed, Heero told him no. He was trapped in Heero's arms constantly being moved to on his back, on his side, on his hands and knees. Although that last position didn't last long as Heero was conscious enough to remember the limited strength of his knee. Harry hadn't the mental strength to say stop, Heero was too dominating and Harry too willing to give in.

How long had they been doing this? A whole tube of lube was gone already. Harry's entire body was shaking, from his toes to his fingers. He could only hold on for dear life as Heero kept him on the brink for hours. That slow maddening pace. Every thrust struck his prostate like a bull's-eye. By the end of the 3rd hour Harry's breath was ragged.

"God... please..." he cried out. He was back on his back again, his legs wrapped around Heero's waist. He clawed him several times, making Heero grunt with each new mark. His nipples were hard and bruised from the many times he fondled them or Heero fondled him. The blue-eyed man was in similar condition.

"Heero, please... I can't take it much longer! Please!" Harry once again begged shamelessly. He had been on the brink for so long. Heero was panting in his ear, nibbling on his neck. Finally he started to speed up; the thrusts became harder as he punched his prostate again and again. Harry heard Heero growl under his breath as his body folded under the pressure. The bed creaked and slammed into the wall behind it. Lips crashed together as Harry's scream and Heero's growl cancelled one another out.

White stars exploded from Harry's vision, he barely had the consciousness left in him to ensure Heero collapsed to the side instead of on him. He groaned, sore in places he never thought possible before snuggling into Heero's arms, content to sleep until they both woke up.

* * *

"_Fuck me! Please! Just... lube up and... Fuck!__**"**_

On his way to his office to write up his report, Heero heard something that made him stop dead cold.

"_P-pump? Thrust... yess... um... hnnnn faster!"_

"_Hmm... what if... I wanna go slow...?"_

Shit! He'd forgotten the wire had still been transmitting from Harry's home yesterday! Without thinking further, he strode into Duo's office with his gun drawn and shot into the small notebook device playing back yesterday's wire tap. He stared at the four in the office. Wufei looked embarrassed and amused. Trowa was beat red in the face. Quatre was giggling helplessly and Duo was on the floor laughing so hard his face was turning blue.

"I hate you all."

* * *

Author Note: Right, as my Beta, Vessa, pointed out to me; most electronics don't work with magic. However, remember that Grimmauld was in a muggle neighbourhood, and the electronics from the houses next to it were not affected by the magic of the fidelius charm. A place like Hogwarts is magic saturated, hence why electronics don't work there. But in a house like Grimmauld, electronics would work providing they had their own battery, like a cell-phone, or a Heero's wire. Grimmauld may not be connected to the power grid, but it's also not magic saturated like Hogwarts.

Also: Good things come in threes. This one didn't write itself the way i wanted, but the third one will. ;)


End file.
